


indigo

by lesbgyu



Series: taegyu in colors [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Lowercase, M/M, Stargazing, Whipped Kang Taehyun, aka lapslock, soft, they are married btw, yes they are cottagecore husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbgyu/pseuds/lesbgyu
Summary: the wind picked up again, and beomgyu visibly shuddered. his arms were bare, his knuckles purplish with cold. “the calendar said there’d be a meteor shower,” he mumbled, his voice small. from this angle, he was drenched in blues, the slope of his nose making a perfect angle against his cheek. he looked back up at the sky, shy expression melting into one of awe. “you should join me.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: taegyu in colors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069853
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	indigo

**Author's Note:**

> hi so yes. basically i just wanted to write a series of soft cottagecore taegyu oneshots with each one based on a color and this is the first one!! i hope u enjoy hehe
> 
> rated teen bc i can’t remember if i made them swear or not but they probably will later in the series so yea.

when taehyun woke, the moon was glaring him in the eye, icy rays sending a chill down his spine even under the silky heat of his blanket. he slowly sat up, shaking the hair out of his eyes, and the moon moved with him, hiding behind a curtain, its light cutting a thick scar against his bedsheets. 

the window was open. it could mean one of a few things, but taehyun had a gut feeling that he knew which one it was. he slipped out from under the covers, the night air frigid against his skin, and reached for the faded purple hoodie crumpled on his worn wooden dresser. he moved lazily, gaze brushing over the clock: three-thirteen. fitting. he tugged the sweatshirt over his head, melting a bit into the familiar lavender-vanilla-fresh that hit his nose and swarmed his senses, then stood up on shaky legs, the floorboards creaking underneath his bare feet as he crossed the room.

beomgyu was sitting with his fluffy-socked feet pressed to the roof tiles, his knees pulled to his chest. he was something out of a fairytale; black hair windswept, skin shining and pale in the moonlight, wide eyes filled with stars. he hadn’t noticed taehyun yet, his chin tilted upwards. 

“hyung,” taehyun breathed, and beomgyu turned his head, his faraway gaze refocusing as his eyes darted between taehyun’s. taehyun chewed on his lip, rubbing his forehead with a sleeve. “why’re you up?”

the wind picked up again, and beomgyu visibly shuddered. his arms were bare, his knuckles purplish with cold. “the calendar said there’d be a meteor shower,” he mumbled, his voice small. from this angle, he was drenched in blues, the slope of his nose making a perfect angle against his cheek. he looked back up at the sky, shy expression melting into one of awe. “you should join me.”

without another word, taehyun edged the window open, wincing at the violent shriek as wood slid against paint. the roof tiles were rough under his fingertips as he gripped onto them. the smell of rain hit his nose, slightly faded under the freshness of the wind, and he shrunk further into beomgyu’s hoodie as he oh-so-carefully perched himself next to the older boy. the sky was deep, deep indigo, stars twinkling playfully behind the wisps of clouds. “where should i look?”

beomgyu reached for his hand, pressing their palms together. he twisted the silver band on taehyun’s ring finger with a soft smile, then closed their hands, clutching onto him. he was freezing to the touch, and taehyun squeezed his hand, trying his best to warm him. “if you look here...” he raised their hands, using their intertwined fingers to point out a brightly glowing star. “that’s the north star. and there should be… oh, meteors!” a streak of light shot across the sky, and taehyun couldn’t help looking over at beomgyu, watching as his face lit up in a gorgeous smile. “quick, you gotta make a wish. i’m trying to get as many as i can in before it ends.”

“how many wishes could you possibly have?” taehyun laughed to himself, closing his eyes and mouthing his first wish.  _ i wish the strawberries will be ready to pick by the end of the week _ . taehyun’s never been an over-the-top wisher; no, he prefers to ask the universe for things that he knows won’t inconvenience it as much. that way, at least a few of them would come true. beomgyu was the opposite, but taehyun always tried to make his wishes come true, no matter how extravagant. that was how they’d ended up in the countryside in the first place;  _ i wish we could have our own home, taehyun-ah, just the two of us. somewhere far, far away from here, where no one can tell us what to do anymore _ .

he let his gaze wander out over the fields. the rippling grass was bathed in white and blue, residual water droplets from last night’s rain shimmering under the moonlight. beomgyu’s and his hand had fallen to their sides, the one source of warmth tethering him to their little spot on the roof, centering him. taehyun knew if he stood up, he would see their little dirt path surrounded by out-of-season summer wildflowers that had just started to droop, the tiny greenhouse where their cat, hobak, always -  _ always _ \- insisted on sleeping, the line where grass met forest and a creek bubbled with fresh, clear water.

beomgyu was muttering another wish under his breath, thumb gently stroking over the dry skin of taehyun’s hand. once he was done, he looked over, cheeks flushed from the cold. “you need to moisturize, baby. i know it’s barely fall, but it’s still dry out.” he gave taehyun a stern look, and taehyun raised their hands to his mouth, pressing his lips against beomgyu’s knuckles and mumbling an apology. he had never been one to take care of himself, really, and he still wasn’t, much to beomgyu’s chagrin. still, one of the times he felt most at peace was when he sat in their bathtub with rose petals floating about his knees, beomgyu’s long fingers rubbing gentle circles on his scalp. that was just the way beomgyu was; always paying attention to the little details, caring for people in the ways they couldn’t care for themselves. it was one of the many things taehyun had fallen in love with… was it ten years ago? eleven?

beomgyu dropped his hand and slid his arm around taehyun’s waist, tugging him out of his thoughts and into his warm embrace. “you know any of the constellations?” taehyun shook his head, and beomgyu gave him a soft smile, gesturing to an area in the sky. “me neither. i think that one’s orion’s belt, or something.”

“if you don’t know, then why point them out?” taehyun asked fondly, reaching up to brush his hand through beomgyu’s hair. up close, the lavender-vanilla scent overwhelmed him, and he had to resist the urge to bury his nose in the exposed skin of beomgyu’s neck as his heart skipped a beat. 

“well, i don’t know. don’t the couples in movies point up at the constellations and explain them to each other all romantic-like?”

taehyun laughed, giving in and laying his head on beomgyu’s shoulder. “we’re plenty romantic without movie tropes, love.”

“i  _ know _ ,” beomgyu grumbled, resting his head on top of taehyun’s. “doesn’t mean i can’t try.”

they stayed there until taehyun lost track of the time, wishing on shooting stars, pressed tightly enough to each other that their body warmth curbed the sharp chill of the breeze. as the deep blue of the night started to fade into lighter blues and purples, taehyun tugged on beomgyu’s sleeve, glancing back at the still-open window. “we should rest, hyung. before morning.”

beomgyu audibly sighed, his breath creating a cloud in the cold air. “yeah, okay. it looks like it’s ending soon, anyways.” he stared up at the sky, the wind blowing his bangs off of his forehead, and taehyun couldn’t help tracing his jawline with a finger, reveling in how pretty he was. beomgyu gasped, glancing at taehyun with a huge smile before looking quickly back up at the sky. “tyun! look!”

taehyun looked up just in time to see the tail end of a meteor cutting across the sky. “last wish,” he whispered, closing his eyes.  _ i wish that beomgyu-hyung will always have a reason to be happy, no matter where the future leads him _ . now, that wasn’t asking too much of the universe, was it?

they crawled back in through the window one by one, calloused hands resilient to the splintered wood of the windowpane. taehyun immediately dove onto their bed, burrowing under the covers and watching as beomgyu struggled to close the window. “remind me,” he puffed out, heaving it down and cringing at the loud screech, “to try to fix this thing tomorrow morning.”

“just get over here, babe,” taehyun mumbled back, already starting to doze off as his body heat seeped into the blankets. beomgyu smiled, turning the lock on the window and tugging his loose t-shirt over his head. under the moonlight, he could’ve been a fairy, a  _ god _ , skin glowing a pure blue-white, windblown curls falling just above his eyes. “the curtains,” taehyun reminded him, the adoration in his voice betraying the silly, silly thump of his heart in his chest.

“i  _ know _ . geez, have patience.” beomgyu reached up and drew the curtains closed, casting the room in sudden inky darkness. taehyun blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust, then giggled to himself as he heard beomgyu trip over something. “oh, ow, fuck.”

“careful, gyu,” taehyun mumbled as he heard the light tapping of beomgyu’s hand fumbling around in an attempt to find their bed. the older boy groaned, and another thump sounded, the sounds finally getting a bit closer. 

his hand landed on taehyun’s thigh, which was under several layers of blankets, and he squeezed hard, drawing a little squeak out of taehyun’s throat. “there he is,” beomgyu mumbled, and taehyun could practically hear the satisfied smirk he knew he was wearing. 

“get  _ in _ here,” he whined, reaching out with both hands as he felt the bed dip next to him. he heard a low chuckle, then beomgyu’s arms slid around him, engulfing him in warmth. taehyun let out a relieved sigh, tangling their legs together and draping an arm over beomgyu’s stomach.

as their eyes slowly adjusted, beomgyu started thumbing at the strings of taehyun’s hoodie, lidded gaze tracing the lines of the younger boy’s face. “you’re wearing my hoodie,” he whispered, and taehyun nodded, flushing pink at the sudden attention. beomgyu swallowed, reaching out to tilt taehyun’s chin up with his thumb, then let out a soft exhale. “dunno why i got up this early to watch the stars when i have something so much prettier to look at every day.”

“me neither,” taehyun grumbled. beomgyu laughed, pressing a brief kiss to his cheek, and taehyun startled, grabbing onto his wrist before he had the chance to pull away. “hey. stop that.”

beomgyu pouted, hand slipping under taehyun’s hoodie to rest over his stomach. “what, i can’t kiss my husband?”

“not if you don’t follow through.” taehyun raised an eyebrow, expectant, and beomgyu laughed again, combing taehyun’s bangs out of his eyes with his fingers. teasingly, playfully, his tongue darted out to pass over his bottom lip, and taehyun rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath. “god, i have to do everything myself.”

he leaned in, placed a feather-light kiss on beomgyu’s lips, thumb stroking over his soft cheek. that was another thing taehyun loved about beomgyu; he was always soft, somehow, pliable to taehyun’s touch. it’d taken him years to learn to handle beomgyu with anything other than the utmost care, always too scared he’d crack under pressure. even in the dim light of the room, he could see beomgyu’s eyes scrunch into a smile. it didn’t matter how many times he’d seen it, how many night skies and rainbows and sunrises he’d witnessed; beomgyu’s smile had always been, and would always be, the prettiest thing taehyun had ever seen.

wordlessly, beomgyu tugged him in for another kiss, the press of their lips lazy as a haze of exhaustion started to envelop them both. “i love you,” beomgyu whispered, his words dripping from his lips like a prayer, and taehyun drank them in, murmuring it back as he pulled away to rest their foreheads against each other.

they fell asleep like that, tangling with each other until it was impossible to tell where one of them started and the other began. taehyun dreamt of cloudy blue-violet skies and slow dancing in fields of lavender, of the soft melodies from beomgyu’s record player, of stolen kisses under their broken sprinkler, of apple pies and burnt tongues because, well, even in sleep, taehyun belonged to beomgyu; in mind, soul, body, heart, and everything else he had left to give.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i hope u liked it!! theres probably gonna be an underlying plot/storyline which will make sense if the oneshots are read in order but . honestly on their own they r just standalone fluffy married taegyu being soft. so yes. leave a comment or kudos if u enjoyed :D


End file.
